


Successor?!

by WhisperingKage



Category: Death Note, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard enough for them to believe L was who he said he was, let alone this sweet looking girl. They were about to learn why Kagome was named L's successor…and how blind two genius's could be when it comes to matters of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Successor?!

Matsuda watched in awe as the great detective L argued, argued with his successor Kagome. It was hard enough to believe that L was who he claimed to be, seeing as he certainly didn't look the part of a great detective. But when they found out that he had a successor, let alone such a sweet and innocent girl as Kagome they were shocked.   
  
She looked like your average everyday beautiful college student, to think she grew up with the famous L and was to be his successor was astonishing! Nonetheless during their time spent together he, along with the others accepted that L was telling the truth about his identity and came to see Kagome as a younger sister that they had to protect from any male especially Kira.   
  
And seeing how it was just him, L, and Kagome at the base right now because everyone else was investigating suspects in different parts of Japan, it was up to him to make sure nothing happened to her.   
  
A fuming Kagome growling rather well for a human at L brought the Matsuda out of his thoughts. It seemed that Kagome had gone on a date with Light Yagami hopping to get him to slip up, without letting any of them least of all L know. Which angered him as well! While they were monitoring Light they found he was a pervert who went to great lengths to hide his dirty magazines. He was also seeing a lot of girls all at the same time; he didn't want a pervert like him around their little Kagome especially seeing as he could be Kira.   
  
"Why must you constantly contradict me Kagome?" Kagome glared at L.   
  
"I'm not contradicting you! Dammit L! You spend all your time working on this case that you forget to even take care of yourself! I was just trying to help!" L looked at her blankly.   
  
"How by sleeping with Yagami-san!" Kagome glared even harder at him while growling even more.   
  
"I did no such thing L! Light-Kun and I just went out on a date! I was trying to get him to slip up! You yourself said we should do whatever it takes to catch him in a lie!" L's eyes softened slightly.   
  
"Kagome, he's our main suspect he could've killed you at anytime. And if he is Kira he can kill you at anytime." Kagome's glare softened as she slightly smiled at him. L's eyes hardened again.   
  
"You're the second best person working on this case, if you die it will severely injure our man power and delay this case even more. Beside you're a woman and everyone knows women let their emotions get in the way." Matsuda winced L was a genius sure but he lacked common sense. Never, NEVER tell a woman that she was too emotional.   
  
Kagome lost her smile as her eyes hardened.   
  
"Fine L be that way, seeing as I'm the second best I should be able to take care of myself! And seeing as I'm a woman and I get emotionally attached so easily I think I will go on a date with Light as an emotional woman named Kagome!" Kagome stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. L sighed before slumping in his chair as if totally forgetting that Matsuda was there.   
  
"Uh L…what should we do? Are we really going to let her go on date with Light again?" Inquired Matsuda. L glanced at them in a daze.   
  
"Huh? When did you show up?" Matsuda sweat dropped apparently he had forgot he was there.   
  
L sighed again while swirling his chair towards the monitors fully intent on spying on Kagome.   
  
"It looks like we have no choice once she's made up her mind she won't change it. Hopefully she'll get him to slip up and say something that we can use against him." Matsuda sighed as he watched the same monitor as L. It showed a fuming Kagome glaring at the camera flicking it off before plopping down on her bed and looking in the opposite direction of the camera.   
  
L sighed as he took a bite in to one of his 'illegal' sweets, his eyes trained on Kagome's fuming form.   
  
Matsuda snickered to himself it was so easy to see that L had feelings for Kagome though L being L didn't he know how to express them. And it didn't take a genius to see she had some kind of feelings for him but then again they were both geniuses and they couldn't even see what was right under their noses.   
  
Kagome glared up at the ceiling of her floor of the hotel from her bed. Why did he have to be so fucking confusing! He was the one always saying that they had to do whatever it took to get answers or clues so when she thought up of a way to get them he freaked out! What a freaking hypocrite! So what if she went on a date with Light-Kun without telling him! He did tons of things without telling her! Like for example she knew he was pulling all nighters and eating junk food again behind her back.   
  
Oh and the nerve of him telling her she could screw up the whole case and that she was too emotional! She was not too emotional DAMMIT! She grabbed a pillow from beside her and screamed all her frustration in to it. Before throwing it at the camera in the corner of the room. She knew, just knew that L was watching her. She sighed before flopping back down intent on loosing herself in her thoughts.   
  
This was all that damn jewels fault! The dam thing brought nothing but misfortune to anyone who came across it. Why did she think it would be any different for her? Wishing for Kikyo to come back to life was a pure enough whish got dammit. If anything she thought that as soon as she gave the rest of her soul to Kikyo, she would live a peaceful life in the Soul Society. But of course, Midoriko and the jewel had different plans…they decided that she should be reborn. Again! She had to grow up all over again, she had to experience growing pains again, the awkwardness of devolving in to a young lady again, the embarrassment of her first period AGAIN! Her face scrunched up in anger.   
  
"Dammit!" She sighed. Oh well no use crying over spilt milk.   
  
Her mind wandered to the person she was currently perplexed over. L. She first met him at the orphanage when she was three and he was five. He was just sitting in a chair in his trademark position, eating some sort of sugary treat while staring at her.   
  
At first she was sacred of him until he offered to share his treat with her, which she had hesitantly accepted ever since then she had been attached to him. It hurt her a lot when she found out that she was considered one of his successors, not a friend. L would never have a friend, as Mello would say, L would never accept her or anyone as a friend.   
  
She frowned while still lost in her thoughts.   
  
That thought made her sad, if he couldn't even consider her a friend then how could he ever consider her anything more than a friend.   
  
She sighed as she closed her eyes, at times he would treat her like a friend sometimes even something more then the next second he would treat her like one of the task force. Which thoroughly confused her he had always been that way and always would, not that she wanted him to change no she liked him just the way he was no matter how iterating he could be.   
  
She smiled softly her eyes still closed lost in thought.   
  
He said that the case was top priority, which she understood all too well but ever since she joined the force, it'd been nothing but work, work, and work! Sure, they had to catch Kira, but they needed to take a break once in a while, they needed rest in order to function properly. Which L didn't seem to understand judging from the bags under his eyes, even after he requested her help he had been pulling all nighters hoping to find some clue that he'd missed. Which she had put a stop to; she also made sure he ate healthier food instead of his usual junk food. Unfortunately old habits die-hard and he was back to his old unhealthy ways much to her displeasure.   
  
So she thought up a plan something that would help lighten the load of work that was swamping the task force. She would go on a date with Light get close to him, close enough where he might feel comfortable enough around her to let his guard down and let something slip. Oh she knew he was smart and that he always had his guard up when around anyone even his own family. Hanging around demons for most of her past life she knew when someone was acting and when someone was being natural.   
  
During the time they were monitoring him she noticed that his 'perverted' self felt forced unlike a certain monk from her past life. And that he had no real interest in the girls they had seen him with, wither it be a perverted interest or not.   
  
When she met him at the induction ceremony at college she noticed that he had a weird aura following him but she paid it no mind. She found it quite funny when L challenged him to a tennis match. During that match she saw how alike the two were which unnerved her but made it easier for her to accept his offer for a date the following day when she 'bumped' into him on her way to the hotel.   
  
Now mind you she was not using him a replacement for L, oh no she knew what it felt like to be considered a replacement and she would never whish that on anyone. She was going to help L and the others no matter what. She was just as capable as everyone else and she would pull her share of the weight.   
  
Light being attractive and similar to L was just a plus. Besides she was only interested in one guy right now no matter how pissed she was at him right now.   
  
She sighed as she felt a headache coming on, before dazing in to la la land. She jumped up startled when the theme song to 'The Phantom of the Opera' blared from her phone on the desk. She dived for her cell phone and picked it up while smirking at the camera.   
  
Matsuda watched in curiosity as Kagome smirked at them while answering her phone. L quickly pushed a button that allowed them to hear her conversation.   
  
"Hi, Light-Kun."   
  
…   
  
"I'm fine and you?"   
  
…   
  
"I'm glad."   
  
…   
  
Kagome blushed. Causing L to narrow his eyes.   
  
"Uh huh I had a lot of fun yesterday."   
  
…   
  
Kagome smiled.   
  
"Yeah I'd love to. When? Today! Yeah, at the fairgrounds? Sure at noon? Kay."   
  
…   
  
"Yeah l-love you to. Bye." Matsuda glanced quickly at L just in time to see him crush the cup he was holding in his hand. L didn't even notice what he did until Matsuda poked him.   
  
"L are you okay?" L glanced at him in question.   
  
"What do you mean Matsuda-Kun?" Matsuda pointed at L's bleeding hand. L followed his gave to his hand and looked at it in question.   
  
"Huh? When did that happen?" Matsuda sighed while grabbing the first aid kit and L's hand. L glanced back at the monitor as Matsuda cleaned and wrapped his hand in bandages.   
  
Kagome rushed around her room grabbing random pieces of clothing and makeup. Once she settled on an outfit she glanced at the camera before smirking and stalking towards it with an oversized towel. Once she was close enough she smiled sweetly.   
  
"L, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't watch me get ready." Before throwing the towel over the camera. Matsuda chuckled lowly at L's face he looked so…disappointed.   
  
L scowled at Matsuda.   
  
"Matsuda I want you to follow her on her 'date' I also want you to record it with this," L tossed a pin at him, Matsuda looked at it curiously.   
  
"What is it L?" L stared at him blankly as if he was the stupidest person in the world. "It's a minni camera. It's top of the line it streams straight to the monitors it should allow us to see and hear them from a 15 meter radius that way I'll know what's going on at all times." Matsuda sweat dropped, L was starting to sound like a stalker, which was really creepy. L glanced at him.   
  
"Matsuda shouldn't you go get ready? Maybe disguise yourself so she won't notice you?" Matsuda nodded slowly. Now he really sounded like a stalker.   
  
"Yeah I'll go get ready page me when she leaves." L nodded while staring at the monitors again staring at the black screen. Matsuda sighed as he walked out the door towards his own floor.   
  
L smirked as Matsuda shut the door behind him and pushed a button hidden under the table. The screen switched from the blackness of the towel to a bathroom foggy with steam. Inside the bathroom was Kagome taking a shower completely oblivious to L's prying eyes. Nobody but him knew about this camera and nobody ever would.   
  
L smirked as he watched Kagome condition her long black hair her breasts pushed out because of the action. The water running down her smooth slightly tan skin memorized him as he unconsciously licked his lips. His eyes following the water as it trailed a path down her flat toned stomach towards the small neatly trimmed patch a black hair hiding her center from him.   
  
Kagome finished conditioning her hair and leaned back to wash the shampoo out forcing her breasts to push out even more. L's eyes were glued to her as she lathered up her body scrub with one of her sweet smelling soaps, probably the lavender one he bought for her last week. L groaned slightly as she started washing her body slowly making sure she didn't miss anything.   
  
She slowly moved the body scrub over her breasts, down her flat toned stomach…L held his breath as she slowly moved lower…lower until she reached that one small patch of hair he'd been so preoccupied with earlier. She slowly scrubbed herself in circles moving the hair a little every few seconds, teasing him with glances of her center. Once she was done washing herself she rinsed off and turned off the shower.   
  
She wrung her hair out getting rid of the excess water. She climbed out of the shower dried herself off with her towel. She bent over displaying her perfectly round ass to the camera as she dried her hair with the towel.   
  
L groaned at the view he was graced with. Once she finished drying her hair she let the towel fall to the ground as she grabbed her hair brush and brushed her hair, after she was done she pulled on her bra arching her back to snap it in place. It was a black lace bra with a small crystal in the middle. She rummaged for her panties letting out a satisfied 'Aha' when she found them and quickly pulled them on. They too were black lace and had a small jewel in the front.   
  
She grabbed her black long sleeve form fitting shirt and pulled it over her head, even though it was summer it still got chilly at night. She grabbed her mid thigh jean skirt and pulled it on checking in the mirror to see how short it was. L groaned when she bent over to see if it showed her panties, which it did. She frowned at herself before walking out of the bathroom only to return two minutes later with a pair of tan shorts in hand. She quickly changed out of her skirt and into them. Modeling in the mirror a few times before smiling at herself. She re-brushed her hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail leaving only her bangs and a few pieces to frame her face.   
  
Next she grabbed a bottle of clear lip loss that was supposed to make her lips taste like candy, he should know he bought it for her. And some black eyeliner she quickly and expertly outlined her eyes with it before shoving it into her purse along with the lip loss. She grabbed one of her sweet smelling sprays and sprayed herself with it before putting it back. She looked over herself one more time before walking out of the bathroom shutting the light off after her.   
  
L scowled as she walked down the hallway towards the elevator. How dare she use not only one but two things he bought for her to dress up for another man! Let alone the man no boy he considered a suspect in the Kira case! He glared at her figure as she walked out the front door.   
  
Only to reappear on another screen. The one that displayed the images from the pin he gave Matsuda. It was a good thing he had a mind of his own, because he had totally forgot to tell him when to be out there. Oh well good for him, he better stay on her tail, because he didn't want her alone with the bastard he considered to be Kira.   
  
Kagome seethed as she spotted Matsuda 15 meters away spying on her! Who the hell did he think he was fooling! He was dressed as 'tourist' he was wearing a bright colored Hawaiian print shirt, khakis, sun glasses, and a curly brown wig under a New York cap! I mean come on what self respecting New Yorker would be caught in such a tacky outfit! And why would they be in Japan of all places! It was probably all L's idea! That son of a bitch! How dare he have Matsuda baby-sit her after all that crap he gave her earlier! Oh he was so gonna regret this!   
  
Kagome was startled out her musing by a hand landing on her shoulder.   
  
"Huh?" She turned towards the hand only to come face to face with a smiling Light. She lightly slapped his arm.   
  
"Oh…Light-Kun! Don't do that you scared me!" Light laughed lightly.   
  
"Well Kagome-Chan you just looked so out of it. You didn't even notice me standing here for the last two minutes. Is anything wrong?" She smiled at him.   
  
"No…I was just nervous…I was afraid you wouldn't come you're ten minutes late!" Light pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head.   
  
"I'm sorry Kagome-Chan I ran into a little trouble. Some thugs decided to try and ro-" Kagome gasped and pulled out of his embrace only to gently cup his face.   
  
"Oh My God Light-Kun are you okay?" Light chuckled while grabbing her hands.   
  
"Kagome-Chan I'm fine, really, why don't we go to the fair?" Kagome looked at him with worry.   
  
"Well…if you're sure…" Light squeezed her hands reassuringly while looking in her eyes.   
  
"I'm positive." Kagome smiled at him.   
  
"Okay lets go." Light smiled back as he wrapped his arm around her waist and started leading her towards the fair grounds.   
  
Matsuda smiled to himself as he followed the oblivious pair.   
  
"Hey L did you hear that? He said he was almost jumped by some thugs. So that means if any thugs are found dead by a heart attack he might be Kira!"   
  
…   
  
"L…are you listening?"   
  
…   
  
"L?"   
  
"…Keep a close eye on them."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Don't let them out of your sight. Not even for a second."   
  
"Oh okay." L could really be childish sometimes. Really if he was that upset about Kagome dating Light he should have done something about it. Besides coming up with crappy excuses that just pissed her off. Even he could see that L had feelings for Kagome. Wasn't that a riot? The two top geniuses in the world couldn't see what was right in front of them.   
  
"Matsuda you're falling behind! I can't see them anymore! Get a move on it!"   
  
Beep.   
  
Matsuda sighed as L ended the transmission and jogged to keep up with the two 'lovebirds'.   
  
L glared at the screen while shoveling ice cream into his mouth. He was not happy how dare Kira/Light touch Kagome-Chan like that! And how dare she let him! He could be Kira and she was letting him hang all over her! Hmph! He would watch their every move so that when Kira/Light fucked up and exposed himself; he would charge him to the extreme. Maybe even get him the death penalty that's what he deserved for touching Ka- uh killing all those people! Huh? L looked down at his lap only to find that his ice cream was gone. Damn just another reason for him to hate Kira, he knew Kira had something to do with his ice cream disappearing!   
  
L quickly stood up and raced to the kitchen throwing open the freezer only to come face to face with his worst nightmare…an ice cream free freezer…and a note? He careful grabbed the note wary of any traps there might be. He opened the note read it…   
  
'I'm guessing you're wondering where all your precious ice cream is huh L-Kun? Well an emotional woman accidentally put it in the microwave melted it and poured it down the drain. I guess you won't have anything to snack on as you spy on me and Light-Kun. Oh well Ja ne.   
  
P.S. If you're good I might bring you back something sugary depends on how Light-Kun feels. :P'   
  
And dropped it.   
  
"Kagome!" He stomped out of the kitchen and back to his chair sat down rather roughly and glared at the smiling and laughing image of Kagome as she hung off Light.   
  
Bitch.   
  
Kagome smiled as Light held her hand while they walked around the fair. It had been ages since she'd been to one. The last one she'd gone to was when she was nine. L had taken her because it was her birthday and he wanted to try some of the sweets that were only around during fair time. Not that she was complaining L had dragged her around the fair from sugary selling stall to sugary selling stall. They didn't really do anything else but hunt for sugary treats.   
  
Though L did win her a medium sized stuffed white dog that reminded her of Fluffy-Sama. They also went on a few rides one of them being the trail of terror, she got to cling to L as he stared boredly at the ghouls explaining that there was no way for them to be real. They ended the night riding the ferries wheel, after much begging and pleading on her behalf. He had agreed as long as he could get one more sugary treat. The view was amazing because as soon as they reached the top fireworks lit up the sky.   
  
Weirdly once they reached the top the ferries wheel stopped and it was announced that the ride had broke and that it would take them ten to twenty minutes to fix. Though she wasn't complaining. That was the night that her crush evolved into full blown love, because L thinking she was scared had pulled her next to himself and held her hand until the ride was fixed twenty minutes later.   
  
Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by Light squeezing her hand in concern. She looked up at him.   
  
"Huh?" He glanced at her with worry.   
  
"Kagome-Chan are you okay?" She nodded at him and squeezed his hand.   
  
"I'm fine…want to go on the trial of terror?" Light smiled at her charmingly.   
  
"Okay. But are you sure you won't get scared?" Kagome mocked glared at him.   
  
"Are you implying that I'm a scaredy cat?" Light laughed, as he shook his head.   
  
"No of course not But I am wondering if you're just using this as an excuse to hug and cling to me." Kagome smirked at him.   
  
"Maybe I am maybe I'm not. But do you care either way?" Light laughed as he led her towards the trail of terror.   
  
"Not really." L glared at the screen as he watched Light lead Kagome towards the trail of terror. Bastard, probably just wanted Kagome to cling to him like she did when he took her to the festival for her ninth birthday.   
  
"Matsuda, keep an eye on them. Don't lose them no matter what. Knowing Kagome she's gonna try and lose you during the trail."   
  
"Sure thing L." Beep…did he just end the transmission on me? Oh, he'd get it. L would make sure to tell Kagome that it was all Matsuda's idea when he messed up and got caught. Because Lord knows Matsuda would mess up.   
  
Light inwardly groaned as his arm was squeezed between Kagome's breasts. They had just entered the trail when she was spooked by a headless ghost and latched onto his arm with a cute girlish scream. Everything was going according to plan. He knew she had a connection to L, they were always seen hanging out around campus. Plus she got the second highest ranking after him and L. He wasn't stupid she had to be connected to L, otherwise he wouldn't let her hang around him.   
  
So he decided to get close to her, charm her enough that she fell for him and use her to get closer to L to find out his real name. And kill him. Though he didn't plan on actually liking her, during the time he spent with her he found himself falling for her. She was smart and knew it yet she didn't rub it in other people's faces. Nor was she haughty or bitchy.   
  
She was kind, had a strong sense of justice, and believed Kira was good in theory but what he was doing was wrong. Though he was punishing criminals he was one because by killing them he was committing a crime. She was very passionate about her ideals and argued her point with a fiery passion.   
  
On more than one occasion he had to remind himself that this was just part of his plan and once she was no longer useful he would get rid of her. Though he really hoped she would change her views and stand by his side as his queen in his new world. But he knew that the chances of that were slim to none. She was a very stubborn person, not that was a bad quality. It just made her more appealing in his eyes.   
  
He was brought out of his thoughts as Kagome screamed and threw herself into his arms. Her body pushed plush against his, her breasts pressed into his chest as her core rubbed against his manhood. He groaned as he held her to him, they stood there for a few minutes basking in each other's warmth. It had gotten chiller as the hours dragged on. A few minutes later they parted and continued walking through the trail, his arm over her shoulder while hers was wrapped around his waist.   
  
Kagome frowned to herself slightly perplexed by the past couple of minutes she'd spent with Light in the trail of terror.   
  
After her and Light had entered the trail of terror she had clung to him in a girly way. One to piss off L and two to get Light to let his guard down. Which he did, a few minutes after entering the trial his aura had turned dark and gloomy. So she discreetly looked up at his face, it was hard and his eyes were cold and calculating, they also had a red tint…something that normal human eyes don't have.   
  
She started to get freaked out, with every passing second his aura got darker and his eyes redder. So she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed when an obviously fake ghoul appeared and used it as an excuse to hug him and let some of her own aura seep out and caress his. Which worked, his aura and eyes calmed and returned to their normal state. She gasped a bit as she noticed how close they were. She was practically pushed up against him, she blushed and tried to move away from him but his arms snaked around her waist to hold her to him. It was uncomfortable at first but after a few minutes she relaxed into his warm arms.   
  
Kagome inwardly groaned as his hardening member rubbed against her core. She blushed it was probably an accident but it felt kind of good. Sure she was a virgin and yeah she loved L but she was still a hot-blooded young woman in her prime. Besides thanks to being reborn with all her memories intact she still had certain memories of certain encounters with certain people. Like Inu Yasha who took her virginity, Yoko the kitsune who had comforted her after she caught Inu Yasha with her, and Sesshoumaru who offered to assist her with whatever she needed.   
  
She was brought out of her thought as he rubbed against her again this time harder and more firmly. Okay so the first time wasn't an accident. She blushed as she heard him let out a shaky breath. She smiled shyly as he pulled away whispering a sorry. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arm around his waist while he draped his around her shoulders his hand dangerously close to her breast as they continued to walk.   
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled up at him as they neared the end of the trial. Light looked down at her when he felt her gaze on him. He quirked an eyebrow at the mischievous glint in her eyes.   
  
"What are you planning Kagome?" She smiled innocently.   
  
"Nothing…just wondering who would win a race to the so called 'tunnel of love'." He smiled down at her.   
  
"Really now? If you want to go in the tunnel of love with me you don't have to make it a competition, you could just ask." He laughed at her as she mock glared at him.   
  
"Who says I want to ride it with you? Maybe I have another date waiting there for me and I'm just using the race as a way to lose you and spend time with my other guy?" He pulled away from her looking hurt while throwing his hands in the air.   
  
"Oh I'm wounded to think you would play me whatever am I to do?" Kagome giggled before swatting his arm playfully.   
  
"You know I was just kidding…now loser's a rotten egg!" With that she took off running out of the trail of terror towards the 'Tunnel of Love' with a laughing Light and cursing Matsuda running after her.   
  
Kagome smirked as she waited for Light to reach her she'd reached the 'tunnel of love' a few minutes after leaving both Light and Matsuda in her dust. Living in the orphanage was really good for her. Along with having their minds trained they also had to train their bodies. That and she was always trailing after L and running away from Mello who was herself proclaimed future husband.   
  
She snorted yeah right, Mello was creepy he had an addiction to chocolate and was bipolar. Not that he wasn't her friend, he was but he had to learn that no meant no. Which L had helped him learn one day when he had gone too far.   
  
L, her, Near and Mello were playing hide and go seek which was a miracle in itself. The great L, Near and Mello playing a game, a child's game at that. The only reason they had agreed to play was because it was her tenth birthday. Not that she was complaining.   
  
The game head started off innocently enough, L was it leaving her, Near, and Mello to hide. Near had snuck off before L had even said two leaving her and Mello alone to find hiding spots. She had looked around hoping to find a good spot to hide knowing it would only take L a few minutes to find her, depending on his mood. She sighed as she started to walk towards the woods only to be grabbed by Mello and dragged off.   
  
Kagome wanted to struggle but didn't want L to know where they were heading so she kept silent until they reached a secluded spot in the surrounding foliage far away from L so that they could speak yet not be heard by him.   
  
"Mello-Kun what are you doing? We're supposed to hide in separate places so it's harder for L to find us." Mello smiled at her.   
  
"I know Kagome-Chan but I just wanted to spend some time alone with you on your birthday." Kagome smiled back at him, his reason seemed innocent enough.   
  
"Oh. Okay but if L finds us it's your fault." Mello nodded turning his back on her and digging around in his pockets seemingly looking for something.   
  
"Aha!" apparently he found it. He turned to Kagome his hands behind his back.   
  
"Kagome I got you a present but before I give it to you I want you to close your eyes so it'll be a surprise." Kagome nodded not really wanting to let her guard down around him. It wasn't that she didn't trust him it was just that L didn't want her to be alone with him let alone let her guard down around him. Not that he ever gave a reason.   
  
Kagome sighed oh well she'd just make sure not to tell L. She smiled before closing her eyes. She stood there unsure of herself for a few minutes before she heard Mello move towards her. A few minutes later he stopped just inches in front of her, which made her uneasy yet she didn't move or open her eyes thinking it'd ruin the surprise he had for her. A second latter she heard a click and found herself on her back with him on top of her his mouth on hers.   
  
Her eyes shot open in surprise and horror a few seconds later she started struggling only to find her hands handcuffed and pinned above her head. She wiggled around trying to throw him off her to no avail. Yeah she had training from her past life and this life but Mello was a guy so he was bigger than her and he was stronger than her being a year older then her. But that didn't stop her from struggling, even more so when she felt his tongue push past her lips and into her mouth.   
  
She felt tears trail down her checks as his tongue violated her mouth; she closed her eyes as she felt him break the kiss to kiss her neck. She cried harder as he kissed his way back to her lips but before they could reach them he was roughly yanked off and thrown to the ground with a startled cry. She opened her eyes in confusion only to see L's straight shaking back as he glared down at Mello, his hands clenched in anger.   
  
"What did I tell you about touching my Kagome Mello?" Mello looked up terror flashing in his eyes yet he refused to answer.   
  
L growled rather well for a human and brought back his fist only to send it crashing down into the ground next to Mello's head creating a crater where his hand impacted the ground.   
  
"What did I say? I will not repeat myself a third time." Mello gulped.   
  
"T-that you'd kill me and you'd d-do it so well that you'd g-get away with it." L nodded.   
  
"And what did you do?"   
  
"I-I touched her." L nodded.   
  
"What else did you do?"   
  
"I k-kissed her." L nodded.   
  
"So what am I going to do now?" Mello backed away from L.   
  
"K-Kill me." L nodded and stood moving to walk over to the cowering Mello.   
  
But he was stopped when Kagome flung herself into his back clutching as best she could, with her hands cuffed, to him.   
  
"No L don't. Please don't I don't want you to do something that you would regret for the rest of your life. You've already hurt him let that be enough. I don't want you to become one of the people you despise." She felt L take a deep shuttering breath trying to calm his nerves.   
  
"Mello you should thank Kagome, if not for her pleading I would've killed you were you stand. But know this if you ever even think of doing something even remotely like this again I will kill you even if Kagome begs me not to. Now I suggest you give me the keys to the handcuffs and leave." Mello nodded before grabbing the keys and throwing them at L before running away.   
  
L scoffed as he bent down to grab the keys after making sure Kagome was steady enough to stand on her own. Once he picked up the keys he turned around to face a guiltily looking Kagome. He sighed tiredly as he gently grabbed her wrists and unlocked the handcuffs. What was he going to do with this girl? She was way too trusting and soft hearted to tell people no. So how in the world was she qualified to be one of his successors?   
  
But then again there were times when she seemed to be older then her age. Her eyes would take on a strange glow that held wisdom and experience that she should not have had at her young age. Then again he was only two years older than her but mentally he was seventeen. From what he could guess she was maybe fifteen mentally yet still ten emotionally. He sighed to himself as he gently rubbed her wrists trying to help the blood flow regulate.   
  
Once that was done he grasped her hand in his and started leading her towards the building to get some rest. She was probably tired and scared from the stunt Mello had just pulled. Which would not go unpunished, Watari was going to hear about it and he would not be happy. Watari viewed Kagome as his granddaughter and everyone knew it. Not to say she got away with more than the other children to be truthful he was sometimes hasher on her then the others, wanting her to fulfill her potential. Watari was the same way with him.   
  
L looked down at Kagome as she clung to his hand slightly shaking from the after math of the ordeal that had just happened. He sighed as he pulled her closer to him so that she had one arm wrapped around his waist while he moved his arm to hug her shoulders. He smiled at her and shook his head at her when she peeked up at him her cheeks aflame with a cute red blush.   
  
She was cute that he could admit, cute enough for his chest to burn with envy whenever she paid attention to anyone but him. Not that he'd let anyone else know they might use her against him. Yeah he admitted to himself a while ago that she was his weakness, not that it was a bad thing. She was his plain and simple, he would never let anyone else have her.   
  
That wasn't to say he was in love with her, yes he loved her but he was not in love with her. She was his, nothing more nothing less. He was not going to let himself be pulled into a whirlwind of emotions that would just get in the way of his reasoning. He loved her and she was his. Nothing more nothing less.   
  
Kagome blushed as she let L guide her towards the orphanage building. She had never seen him so upset so…angry. She really thought he was going to kill Mello. But now he was back to his usual self, he was slouching and slowly scuffling his feet as he walked, one hand shoved into the pocket of his jeans while the other was wrapped around her shoulders and his face was set it it's 'I'm bored don't bother me' facade.   
  
But something was different even if it was very small she noticed that the arm around her shoulders tightened just a tad bit when they passed the other children in the yard. That the muscles near his jaw twitched when people starred to long, kind of like he was warning the others to stay away. She smiled as they made their way back to her room, which was right across from his. That was when she went from liking L to loving L.   
  
Kagome jumped and yelped in surprise when she felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist. She immediately grabbed the persons wrist and twisted it around gasping when the man let out a surprised gasp, she recognized the man's voice it was Light! She quickly let his wrist go while apologizing over and over.   
  
"Oh Light-Kun I'm so sorry I was spacing out and I-oh I'm so sorry." Light laughed it off while massaging his wrist.   
  
"No need to apologize I'm just glad you know how to defend yourself just in case I'm not around." Kagome scoffed at him while gently pulling his wrist into her hands and massaging it herself while letting a very small amount of her healing energy seep into his wrist healing it to the point that it wouldn't bother him anymore, but tomorrow there'd be a bruise. What she failed to notice was that the way she was holding his wrist had his hand practically cupping her left breast.   
  
L glared at the screen, he was not happy. What the hell did she think she was doing letting that man no letting Kira touch her like that? She thought it was cute did she? Well she'd have a surprise waiting for her when she got back. She was his and he'd make sure she knew that!   
  
He thought he made himself clear when they were younger. Didn't she understand that he claimed her? Did she not get the meaning behind all the small and little things he did for her? Gave her? She of all people should know that he didn't do them for just any one.   
  
L shoved a cream filled donut into his mouth. Light/Kira would pay he'd make sure of it. He would rue the day he crossed him.


End file.
